


What should have happened to Deadpool

by xt1me



Category: Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Spoilers, X-Men Origins: Wolverine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-02
Updated: 2009-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xt1me/pseuds/xt1me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what should have happened to Deadpool/Wade Wilson at the end of the X-men Origins: Wolverine movie.<br/>(I know there's an alternative after the credits scene with Deadpool but they still ruined the charterer)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What should have happened to Deadpool

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't expecting much when I saw X-men Origins: Wolverine. The X-men movies had turned out good which no one had been expecting but they had already been sliding towards just being The Wolverine show since the start. Considering all the other comic book movies I had watched before this one I enjoyed the movie fine.  
> That doesn't change the fact that they ruined Deadpool in it. I wasn't ever a real fan of Deadpool and even I was annoyed by it.  
> And it would have been so easy to make it, if not better, then at least not suck. So I wrote this to fix it.  
> The fact that there was apparently an alternative after-the-credit scene means the writers probably thought so too.

Logan struck out at weapon XI as fast a he could before the twisted science experiment could fully turn towards him. His adamantium claws struck his face across the eyes removing the 11’s most dangerous weapon. The Dead Pool’s healing factor tried desperately to repair his eyes as he staggered back causing Wolverine’s next strike to miss his throat and get his lower face instead. Gasping for breath from his mouth for the first time since his activation was his last act as Logan molten hot claws dug into his chest and he was pushed off the tower.

 

#

 

#Weapon XI Online#

Oh, That smarts” Wade Wilson groaned as he struggled up from under a pile of debris. Looking around he saw he was inside a damaged tower, there was the sound of sirens in the distance.

#Systems Check#

“What?”

#Optical Concussive Blast Irreparably Damaged#

“Huh?”

#Healing Factor Online#

“Duh!”

#Primary Weapons… # two long swords sprouted from his hands. #Operational#

“Hello babies.” Wade stretched out an arm “Huh, do theses look a little long to anyone else.” He looked from the tip of the blade up along is arm. “I mean, how does this thing even fit in me? Shouldn’t I be unable to bend my arms or something?” The blades retracted. “Hey! I wasn’t done with those”

#Teleportation Check# Wade felt a jerk along his spine. “What was that?”

#Error, Error. Teleportation Locked. Activation Code Needed#

“Hey!”

#Return To Base For Mission Update#

“All right, shut up you stupid text box.”

# New Mission Parameters Needed, Return To Base#

“Oh, I don’t think so. I’m through working for Stryker. I mean really, sewing a guy’s mouths shut is just, well, rude.”

#Mission Parameters Needed#

Wade stared walking. “Relax. I’ll think of something. Something fun!” The blade popped out of one of his forearms again. He brought it up and looked at his refection silently for a moment.

 

Suddenly he smiled.

“My, aren’t you a hansom devil.”

 

Whistling, Deadpool left the island.

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from FF.net, first published May 2, 2009


End file.
